Embodiments relate to refrigeration equipment, and more specifically to equipment for providing and re-circulating chill air to an aircraft galley food service system, and for keeping the temperature of galley food and beverages at the required food storage temperature.
Existing air chiller systems designed for aircraft galley food service systems have fixed vents for providing chill air to galley food carts in galley cart compartments, such that only one type of galley food cart can be used with the air chiller system onboard the aircraft. For example, an aircraft may be equipped with an air chiller system that only interfaces with air-over galley food carts, and therefore, air-through galley food carts may not be used with the air chiller system onboard the aircraft.